The present invention relates to the field of improving the parasitic leakage of MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) structures for semiconductors and, more particularly, relates to FET (field effect transistor) structures and processes having features to reduce leakage in the back channel of the FET, to reduce leakage under the source/drain junction and to reduce FET body resistance without interfering with the threshold voltage of the FET structure.
In present day semiconductor technology and beyond, high peak junction field, back channel leakage, and under junction leakage are impacting semiconductor reliability. This is particularly true for eDRAM which need back gating or side gating well controlled for high retention and yield and SRAM semiconductor structures. This is also true for analog devices which need low body resistance but the low body resistance may interfere with threshold voltage.